


Found Lost Things

by Chika_Lohaine



Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #OTLSpooktober2020, AU – Supernatural, AU – Witches, Beast of Gévaudan - Freeform, Blackmail, Corey is a little shit, Good Theo, Half-witch!Liam, Hurt Liam, Hurt Mason, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mason is a little shit, Neighbors, Over Powered Character, Portal jumping, Sad Liam, Sweet Theo, Witch!Theo, familiar!Corey, familiar!Mason, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Lohaine/pseuds/Chika_Lohaine
Summary: Liam’s familiar, Mason, is missing and resident witch Theo – and by extension Corey – is guilt tripped by puppy dog eyes into helping Liam find Mason.Prompt – Lost Familiar
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Chika's OTLSpooktober2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993219
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Found Lost Things

Theo wasn’t expecting to hear banging on his door that afternoon. Any friends that he knew were busy and wouldn’t disturb him without giving notice first.

“Go and check the door, Corey.” Theo said from where he was sitting on the couch. The chameleon grumbled before hopping off his head and on to the floor, shapeshifting into human form before he hit the ground.

“I’m not your door man.” Corey said when he finally had the ability to.

“I know, but I can heal you if they attack you, and you have a better response time than I do.” Theo pointed out. Corey rolled his eyes but went to open the door.

“Hey, is Theo here? I need his help.” Came a frantic voice from his doorway. Theo was pretty sure that he didn’t know anyone with the voice.

“Who is it, Corey?” Theo shouted.

“Your next-door neighbor.” Corey replied, letting said man in.

“Oh, your name is Liam, right?” Theo said as he sat up properly. He could see the disheveled appearance of the male.

“Yes. Please I need your help.” Liam asked again. Theo indicated for him to sit on the one-man couch.

“With what?” Theo question as Corey sat down next to Theo.

“I need to find my familiar, Mason.” Theo wasn’t aware of anyone who was a witch in his building. He was pretty sure he would have known, especially if it was his next-door neighbor.

“You are a witch?” Theo asked.

“Half-witch, not a powerful even on my good days.” Liam explained, scratching the back of his head. “More human than witch.”

“But you were able to get a familiar?” The process of getting and bonding with a familiar wasn’t an easy one. It required a good amount of energy and power to perfectly cast the spell to summon a familiar. Bonding to the familiar was a different story.

Since only witches had familiars, they could take any of the other species – humans excluded – and bond with them. The stronger the familiar the longer the bonding process took, especially for weaker witches, but that rarely happened. The strong chose the strong.

“Yes, he actually found me.” Liam shrugged. “The power for the bonding spell came mostly from him.”

“If he is powerful enough to carry the spell that means you would still need to work hard to preform the spell.” Theo pointed out. He didn’t mean to interrogate his neighbor, he was just curious about how a half-witch got a familiar. Half-witches normally didn’t have familiars.

“We used an ancient technique that meant that outside parties bonded us together.”

“Hmm, I have heard of that before.” Theo mused. He would have to check his books to rejog his memory on the process, but they had other problems to look at. “What happened to your familiar?”

“I was portal jumping with Mason, even with his powers I need to make many little jumps instead of one big one. Then he was with me one moment then gone the next. I didn’t even realize that he didn’t jump with me until the moment I couldn’t feel him anymore.” Liam frantically explained, panic coming back.

“Being separated by worlds doesn’t stop you from being able to feel your familiar.” Corey pointed out.

“That’s why I think something bad happened to him and came to you for help.” Liam said.

“Why would you come to me? There are so many witches that could help you and are better equipped with helping you.” Theo pointed out.

“But I don’t know anyone as powerful as you.” Liam argued. Theo narrowed his eyes. He hid his powers quite well and never knew anyone who was able to tell what witch level he was at.

“You know a lot for a half witch.” Theo muttered.

“I have to if I’m going to survive. And I like history.” Liam said awkwardly.

“What does history have to do with anything?” Theo tilted his head in confusion. He could feel Corey’s smirk at his apparent stupidity.

“The hunter-chimera war? You led it and won.” Liam said excitedly. “I didn’t know it was you at first until last month when you were trying to cast a spell and your powers went a little wild. I think I was the only one who realized it because I am a witch, but I was really shocked by it. The Great Witch living next-door to me.”

 _You have a fan._ Corey smirked. Theo let out a breath and refrained from hitting him.

“Please don’t call me the Great Witch.” Theo said. “Come, let’s find your familiar.”

Theo stood up and Corey and Liam followed him into the room that he set aside for his spells. Theo pulled out a book for finding lost people and things and opened it to the page on familiars.

“What kind of familiar is he?” Corey asked as he helped Theo set up for the spell.

“Um…” Liam hesitated. Both Corey and Theo stopped to look at him, wondering why he was hesitating. “He’s the beast.”

“What kind of beast?” Corey asked.

“The Beast of Gevaudan.” Theo said in disbelief. Corey’s eyes widened in surprise, while Theo’s curiosity was peaked. How did a half-witch end up with one of history’s greatest supernatural creature as a familiar?

“Yeah, we don’t advertise it.” Liam said awkwardly.

“I could imagine.” Theo muttered. “Let’s get started. You brought something that belongs to him?”

“Yes.” Liam searched his pockets and pulled out a stress ball shaped like a shoe. Theo raised an eyebrow. “He bought it for me so that I could manage my anger better but spends most of the time chewing on it when he’s in dog form.”

“It will work.” Theo shrugged and Corey took the stress ball. He placed it in the center of the circle that was pre-drawn. He got to drawing the symbols needed for the spell while Theo put on a dark robe. Liam was going to ask what Theo needed to get dressed for before he felt a sharp stab to his heart. He gasped and fell to his knees, making Corey run to his side.

“They are trying to break his bond with Mason.” Corey said after checking Liam over.

“Finish with the circle, we have to work quickly.” Theo said as he pulled the hood over his head. He then went to kneel by Liam, taking Corey’s place. “Breath Liam, it’s only going to get worse from here. They are trying to forcefully separate you from Mason so that they can use him as their own familiar. Most probably because he is the Beast.”

“Is- is he feeling this too?” Liam stuttered through the pain.

“Yes, if he’s even conscious.” Theo said, not seeing any point in lying.

“I’m done.” Corey said standing up and dusting his hands of chalk. He and Theo helped Liam move closer to the circle before they also knelt around it.

“Corey, keep him upright.” Theo said. “Protect him.”

“Protect him?”

“We’re teleporting straight to where they are holding Mason. There might be a fight and he can’t fight in his condition.” Theo explained as he summoned his powers. Despite it being nearly a month since he had last used his powers, he was able to access them quite quickly. He had been using them for millennia so a few weeks without, was nothing. “Found him.”

Theo never like suddenly appearing before people. He found it more nauseating than just walking through a portal. That was the reason he stumbled a little when they arrived outside the place that was holding Liam’s familiar.

The building looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. A cliché one at that. It was essentially a horror movie mansion with gargoyles and bats, surrounded by dying overgrown grass.

Theo sighed and blasted the old gates open. He knew that Liam would be protected by Corey, so he didn’t both checking on them as he walked into the haunted looking mansion. He didn’t even waste time with the guards by the door, destroying them with a wave of his hand.

He could feel where Mason was through the over chewed toy in his hand. Theo teleported himself through the mansion to the door outside where Mason was being held. He could feel the pain that the familiar was going through and it made Theo burn with anger.

He had led the hunter-chimera battle because he hated how hunters treated chimeras. Chimeras were created through experiments, and mostly against their will. The hunters had found them abominations and made it their personal mission to kill every chimera that ever existed. Theo, and Corey, were strongly against this and stood up to fight against them, mainly because they too were chimeras.

Theo could sense the warding around the door and room but paid it no mind. It wasn’t put there by a witch so it wasn’t as strong as it could have been. Theo raised his hand and focused his powers. He didn’t need to focus that hard, his powers always just underneath the surface. Using them, he broke the barrier and opened the doors.

“Oh, it’s you.” Theo sighed when he saw his enemies. The Dread Doctors. They were the reason that others thought it was okay to create chimeras. Yes, they had done the experimentations on supernatural creatures for other reasons, but it was still just as bad.

“Theo.” The Surgeon said through his mask.

“I’m going to need the Beast.” Theo said reaching for all the power he possessed. The Dread Doctors would be a harder opponent, but Theo knew that he could take them on.

“We can’t let you do that.” The Pathologist stepped up, clearly ready to fight Theo. Theo didn’t have time to deal with him while the Geneticist worked on Mason. Theo reached towards Mason with his powers.

 _Incoming_. He said to Corey, before teleporting Mason to where his familiar and Liam were.

 _Got him_. Corey replied, before he teleported out of the realm that they were in.

“Now its just me and you.” Theo smiled.

“You fool. Do you know that power that comes with bonding with the Beast?” The Geneticist said as she stepped forward to join the other doctors.

“No and frankly I don’t care.” Theo smirked, his eyes glowing a goldish yellow.

*

Corey laid both Mason and Liam on to the floor of the spell room. He rewrote the symbols on the circle and went around the room throwing different ingredients into a bowl. He mixed them together before adding the blood of a mandrake. Its potent smell reminded Corey of how they struggled against its screams just for its blood.

When the mixture was ready, he drew on Liam and Mason’s foreheads. Everything was prepared and he started with the spell. He wasn’t as strong as Theo, nor was he a witch, but he was a powerful witch’s familiar and that was more than enough. He could feel the spell draining his power and energy, making him feel sleepy, but Corey continued.

He was trying to reconnect Liam and Mason’s bond. Their enemies had almost completed the process, so Corey had to reconnect the bond from its roots. It was a tedious and dangerous job, but he was ready for it.

Halfway through the process, Theo came back. He didn’t disturb Corey, merely adding something to the two boys’ forehead and joining Corey on the floor. Corey could feel their powers melding together as they both worked on the spell.

Theo had added a spice that Corey hadn’t recognized, but he could feel its effects. It was strengthening Liam and Mason’s bond, making it completely unbreakable. They finished the spell after two hours and took Liam and Mason back to their own apartment.

“You went really far to help him.” Corey smirked as they cleaned up the spell room.

“I was just putting an end to the Dread Doctors’ reign.” Theo shrugged.

“You didn’t even know it was them until we got there.” Corey rolled his eyes. “Why did you help him in the first place?”

“Nothing wrong with being a good Samaritan.” Theo answered and Corey fought the urge to scoff.

“You don’t believe in being a good Samaritan, especially if it doesn’t benefit you.” Corey leaned on the counter that Theo was busy wiping. “So, what does a half-witch have that you want?”

“Nothing Corey. Now move so that I can finish wiping up. I don’t know about you but I’m tired.” Theo shoved a smirking Corey away.

“Fine I’ll let it rest.” Corey continued sweeping the floor. “I do have a question though.”

“Ask then.” Theo said without turning around.

“What did you add to the spell? What strengthened their bond?”

“Mistletoe. It’s known to represent eternal life.” Theo explained.

“Why didn’t you add that to our bond?”

“I didn’t need to. Not only was our bond made differently, we are both strong enough to prevent anybody from trying to break it.” Theo shrugged. “Liam needs the spell to complete the other half of the bond, make up for his lacking magic. And its safer for him since Mason is such a wanted ‘commodity’.”

“Makes sense.” Corey nodded and got back to sweeping before they heard a knock at the door. They turned to look at each other before they left to answer the door. Theo let out a noise of surprise when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

“Scott.”

*

Liam woke up with a splitting headache and a dull ache in his chest. He groaned and rolled over, arm hitting something solid. Opening his eyes, Liam saw Mason’s face.

“Mason!” He sat up and shook his familiar and best friend. Mason groaned and tried to roll over, but Liam wouldn’t let him. “Wake up, you lazy dog.”

“Shut up you fake witch.” Mason snarked back. He sighed and opened his eyes, looking up at Liam with tired eyes.

“I’m glad you are okay.” Liam said, words catching in his throat. Mason sat up and hugged him.

“Of course, I’m okay. I got you protecting me.” Mason said.

“As if. I had to go to Theo for help.” Liam laughed.

“So, my kidnapping is what you needed to get you to talk to him.” Mason smirked. Liam hit him on the shoulder, trying to hide his blush. Liam fell for the first time they bumped into each other seven months prior, back when Liam first moved in.

“Shut up, you lazy dog.” Liam said but a smile was on his face.

“Fine, I’ll stop embarrassing you about your crush.” Mason smiled innocently. There was a knock on the door and Liam smacked Mason with a pillow before going to answer it.

“Scott–” Liam didn’t get to say much as he was bear hugged by a werewolf. The alpha made sure to squeeze him extra hard, as if checking if Liam was okay. Liam forgot that he had called Scott in panic when he found out that he couldn’t feel Mason.

“Did you find Mason?” Scott asked. His question was answered when Mason walked into the room, clearly tired but otherwise okay. Scott looked over Mason and deemed he was perfectly healthy. “What happened? Your bond seems to have gotten stronger.”

“It did?” Mason and Liam looked at each other in confusion. They could feel something different about their bond, but they didn’t know that it meant that it had gotten stronger.

“Theo and Corey must have done something to strengthen it then.” Mason said and Liam nodded.

“Theo?”

“Our next-door neighbor. He’s the witch that helped me get Mason back.” Liam explained. Scott had a complicated expression on his face.

“Where does he live?” Scott asked.

“Apartment on the left.” Liam said while Mason pointed. Scott nodded at turned to leave, clearly heading for Theo’s apartment. Scott was always known to be overprotective when it came to Liam – and by extension Mason – as he was Scott’s younger ‘brother’. Even Stiles, Scott’s pack’s second in command and advisor, was protective over them. They _were_ the youngest in the pack after all.

Before either of them could do anything, Scott was already knocking on Theo’s door.

“Scott.” They heard Theo say in surprise. Mason and Liam rushed out of the apartment to Theo’s. They saw Scott and Theo standing there looking at each other. Scott looking a little annoyed and torn and Theo looking surprised and slightly nervous.

“This is where you invite them in.” Corey said out loud, trying to break the trance that the two older males were in.

“Oh, yes. Come in. You too, Mason and Liam.” Theo said as he stepped out of the way and opened his apartment door wider. Liam quickly closed his apartment door before rushing into Theo’s, eager to see what was going to happen.

 _Did you know that they knew each other?_ Mason asked Liam. The latter shook his head as the group was led to the couch.

“What are the chances that you would be living right next-door to Liam.” Scott said.

“Well I wonder the same thing. I never even knew him until he came to me asking for help.” Theo shrugged. Mason looked at the two men and felt as if there was more that was being said that they were missing.

Corey, who had left them to go and make tea, came back with the beverages. Scott reached for his, nodding his head in thanks, and took a careful sip.

“Thank you for helping them.” Scott said after a while, shocking everyone in the room.

“No need to thank me.” Theo waved it off awkwardly.

“No, you didn’t need to, but you did. You didn’t even know him. So, thank you. From everyone in the pack.”

“You’re in a pack?” Theo asked Liam and Mason. Then he shook his head. “The McCall pack has always been known for being different.”

“Well the Great Witch has always been known for fighting for others.” Scott fired back. Once again, Liam and Mason felt like they meant more than what was actually being said. “Let me get going. Everyone else would love to know how Liam is doing.”

“I’ll show you out.” Theo and Scott both stood up and head to the door. Corey remained seated, sipping at his tea as if the discussion that was happening had nothing to do with him.

“What just happened?” Liam asked.

“How do they know each other?” Mason also asked.

“Theo, Scott and Stiles – and most of the McCall pack, I’m assuming – are all around the same age.” Corey told them. “They were actually our allies when we were fighting during the hunter-chimera war.”

“But why have they never said anything?” Liam said, slightly annoyed that they had been left out of the loop.

“Most probably thought we already knew. Scott _is_ one of the most famous alpha wolves, even with out his status as true alpha or the fact that he is part of the werewolf council.” Mason pointed out. Liam processed this information and reluctantly nodded. Nobody got to where Scott was in just a few short years.

“I’m surprised you are still here.” Theo said as he walked back into the living room.

“We wanted to say thank you. We probably could have even died during the separation process and the fact that you took your time to help us means a lot.” Liam said.

“Really. We don’t know how to repay you.” Mason added.

“Don’t worry about it. My payment was being able to kill the Dread Doctors.” Theo shrugged as he stood next to the chair that Corey was occupying.

“We also want to thank you for strengthening our bond.” Liam said.

“You noticed.” Theo said, a strange expression on his face.

“Scott pointed it out.” Mason clarified.

“Ah, his true alpha powers never let anything get past him.” Theo mused.

“We should go.” Mason nudged Liam who nodded. They all stood up, including Corey and walked back to the door.

“Thank you for having us and helping us.” Liam said when he had crossed the witch’s threshold.

“No problem.” Theo nodded curtly.

“Um… Could we, maybe if you don’t mind, come over again. Just to visit or learn more from you or whatever.” Liam rambled out.

“If you don’t mind that is, don’t want to impose or anything like that. Especially after you saved our lives.” Mason also added, just as awkwardly as Liam had.

Theo and Corey smirked.

“Sure, whenever you want.” Theo said.

“We wouldn’t mind having you over. Or teaching you new things.” Corey added.


End file.
